Colleen Wing (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = Kenji Ozawa (maternal grandfather, deceased), Bakuto (surrogate father, deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Chikara Dojo, Chinatown, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Japan | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Sensei of Chikara Dojo (formerly) | Education = | Origin = Human trained in martial arts | Creators = Scott Buck | First = | Quotation = And I am Colleen Wing. And I took an oath to serve The Hand. Look, I know you won't believe me, but I am sorry... for everything. | Speaker = Colleen Wing | QuoteSource = Marvel's Iron Fist Season 1 11 | HistoryText = Origin As a young girl, Colleen's mother passed away and she was moved to Japan to be raised by her maternal grandfather, who trained her in martial arts and passed on to her their family katana. Sometime after the death of her grandfather, Colleen was recruited to The Hand by Bakuto. In time, Colleen came to view Bakuto and The Hand as her family. Eventually, Colleen relocated to Manhattan and opened the Chikara Dojo, in part to recruit for The Hand. Iron Fist While placing flyers in Central Park, Colleen had a chance meeting with newly resurfaced Danny Rand. Although she was initially dismissive of him, she eventually aided Danny in acclimating to life outside of K'un-Lun and in investigating the shady dealings of Rand Enterprises. Along with Claire Temple, Colleen Wing accompanied Danny Rand to Anzhou, China to capture Madame Gao. Danny eventually learned about Colleen's division of The Hand. Although she was torn between her loyalties, she ultimately abandoned The Hand to side with Danny. Colleen helped Danny to escape The Hand and to defeat Bakuto. After defeating Bakuto, Colleen and Danny travelled back to K'un-Lun, only to discover that the city had been sacked. Colleen continued to assist Danny while tracking down The Hand. Shortly after Stick helped to form the Defenders, Colleen was attacked and wounded by Bakuto. Colleen with the assistance of Claire Temple and Misty Knight defeated Bakuto and aided the Defenders in destroying the Midland Circle Financial Building. | Personality = | Powers = Chi Augmentation: The power of the Iron Fist is granted to a single warrior of the Order of the Crane Mother, and empowers that person allowing them to channel their chi for a variety of effects. The effect is typically accompanied by a brilliant yellow luminescence emanating from the wielder's hands, or in Colleen's case, a white luminescence in her right hand. The empowerment is temporary, effectively draining the wielder's chi until it is spent, and is then inaccessible for a time until the chi is replenished. The Iron Fist is also bound to the mental state of its wielder, and can be rendered inactive as a result of the wielder's emotional state, or inhibited by the effects of pacifying drugs. Colleen's training has resulted in some mastery of this power. *''Augmented Weaponry:'' When wielding a weapon with an energized hand, the wielder is also transferring energy to their weapon as a conduit for the Iron Fist's power. In Colleen's case, her katana becomes the enhanced conduit. *''Chi Healing:'' Colleen can expend her chi via her open hand to 'burn' poison from the body of another living being. *''Chi Sense:'' By focusing on the living body of another, Colleen can feel that person's inherent life force through her hand, as well as sense impurities infecting that body. *''Enhanced Strength:'' The Iron Fist can redirect chi into incredible feats of strength, turning human punches into powerful concussive impacts. These are sufficient to blast solid metal doors off their hinges, or to create an explosive shock-wave causing significant damage over a wide radius. *''Invulnerability:'' When powered up, Colleen's hand becomes unbreakable in every sense. The resilience afforded by the Iron Fist is enough to cause bullets to ricochet away if they strike her glowing hand. | Abilities = * Expert Martial Artist: Colleen was trained in martial arts by her maternal grandfather and later by Bakuto and The Hand. * Multilingualism: Colleen speaks both English and Japanese fluently. Additionally, she has some knowledge of Mandarin Chinese. | Strength = Colleen has the strength of a woman her age, height and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Ozawa Katana: Wing carries and is skilled at using a katana that has been passed down her family. | Notes = * Jessica Henwick portrays Colleen Wing as a regular character in the Netflix series Marvel's Iron Fist, and in the mini-series Marvel's The Defenders; additionally, she also portrays her as a guest character in the Marvel's Luke Cage episode "Wig Out". | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Multilingual Category:Martial Arts Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Iron Fist Category:Wing Family